Qué pasa si un pingüinito conoce a un exmortífago?
by dolphin2
Summary: Por ahí por 1990 en Londres 2 seres distintos, pero muy distintos se encuentran en curiosas circunstancias, saldra algo bueno de todo esto o no se podrán controlar viejos hábitos... descubranlo aquí en este fic.
1. Chapter 1

Crossover HP/PDM

**Ni Los Pingüinos de Madagascar ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, si no a los genios que los crearon respectivamente.**

**Mando saludos a leyva 1330 a haya-chan y a todos los que disfruten de los pingüinos y/o de Harry Potter y lean este fanfic.**

Estaba por empezar a oscurecer en un zoológico londinense, cuando, en el hábitat de los pingüinos, estos iban a dar su último acto antes de que termine el día y cierren el zoológico por un par de días pues serían los días en que vacunarían a todos los animales y darían, digamos, mantenimiento médico a todos los animales del zoológico.

Mientras se preparaban para realizar el acto, en el lugar en el que descansaban un pingüino adulto le dijo a uno pequeño (se podía aún notar que le quedaba un poco del plumaje de polluelo).

-Esta será la última vez que nos esperes aquí en los actos- decía el mayor.

-O sea que…- dijo el pequeño con grandes ojos de sorpresa (que en mi opinión era un pingüino increíblemente hipertierno).

-Así es, la próxima vez, saldrás con nosotros- le aseguró sonriente al pequeño el cual estaba tan feliz que lo abrazó.

-Que les vaya bien- decía aún sonriente el pequeño.

-Gracias y recuerda Cabo, que Lizzie te invito a tomar el té mientras hacemos nuestro acto, así que no llegues tarde, recuerda que a esa elefanta no le gustan las impuntualidades- le recordó el mayor.

-Sí tío Nagel- respondió aún con su tierna sonrisa el pequeño pingüino.

-Bien, me debo ir, nos vemos- ambos se despiden.

Mientras, en el hábitat de los tejones, estaban mirando como los pingüinos atraían toda la atención.

-Esos pájaros sin alas, no entiendo como consiguen tanta atención- decía el más grande de ellos con tono irritado- no importa lo que hagamos ellos son siempre los que se llevan a las personas, desde que llego ese enano Coba o como se llame, hasta llegan a no necesitar acto para que las personas se amontonen a verlos como si no estuviésemos.

-Son una molestia y siempre que se los queremos hacer saber nos derrotan con su ´´entrenamiento militar``, los odio- dijo otro que estaba cerca de él.

-Saben que necesitamos hacer para que entiendan? Debemos hacerles algo malo, no físico, algo que los haga saber quienes mandan aquí, pero qué?...- decía el líder.

-Saben, hace poco oí unos humanos diciendo algo de robar un animal hoy o algo así, quizás podamos conseguir que se roben a uno de ellos o algo así…- dijo otro de ellos.

-Es una buena idea, si se roban varios…- decía el que estaba más cerca del líder, que parecía pensativo y lo interrumpe…

-No, si hacemos eso no serviría, pues están entrenados para esas cosas y en consecuencia no lo sentiría como queremos que lo hagan…- todos se ponen a pensar- lo tengo!- dijo al fin con una sonrisa de malicia- el chico- todos lo ven con intriga- no lo ven? Ese pequeño enano es bastante para los pingüinos, si algo le pasase, se imaginan cómo los afectaría?... el problema está en cómo hacer para que vean al enano y que solo se vayan con él…

-De eso nos encargamos nosotros jefes, se de buena fuente, yo mismo debo decir, que tendremos esa oportunidad hoy mismo y en unos minutos- todos sonríen con complicidad…

En una parte de Londres, no muy lejos del zoológico, un hombre algo alto de cabello negro grasiento que le llegaba hasta los hombros, de ojos negros y profundos y una curiosa ropa del mismo color se encontraba con un anciano de largo cabello y barba plateados con anteojos de medialuna y de una vestimenta mas colorida que la de su acompañante, pero no menos curiosa, pero por lo visto, los que estaban en ese lugar, que parecía una especia de bar, se vestían más o menos con el mismo estilo, estos 2 personajes estaban conversando, no animadamente, pero conversando en fin.

-…Supongo que debes estar moderadamente listo para la llegada de nuestro chico el próximo año Severus…- dijo el anciano.

-Usted está más emocionado que yo en esto Dumbledore- dijo el llamado Severus, en tono serio.

-Lo decía simplemente por la tarea que se habrá de cumplir con él…

-Exactamente, aunque no vaya a creer que por eso le voy a dar un trato especial ni a recibirlo con una alfombra roja- dijo aún serio el pelinegro.

-No he dicho nada de eso Severus, solo quiero saber que vas a estar preparado para todo lo que pueda llegar a pasar…- dijo Dumbledore sin perder la calma- bien yo debo irme, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

-Yo también me iré- dijo el ojinegro calmado y sin perder el semblante serio.

-Te vas a transportar?- pregunto el de mayor edad.

-No, no tengo prisa, caminaré un rato ´´_además, ni que hubiese alguien esperándome en casa``- pensó Severus Snape._

-Pasaras por el zoológico?- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Dije que iba a caminar no a convivir, además, no me interesa el zoológico ni sus animales.

-Ah no? Ninguno de ellos- dijo el anciano también sabiendo esta vez la respuesta de antemano.

-No, ninguno- dijo de manera de cortar el tema el profesor de pociones- buenas noches- se retira del lugar mientras Albus se transporta.

De vuelta en el zoológico…

Estaba oscuro dada la hora del día, y en un rincón se veían unas 5 sombras de tejones.

-Recuerden el plan- dijo uno de ellos- vi a los humanos que mencioné antes, están pasando las bardas del zoológico, no tenemos mucho tiempo, ustedes 2 ya saben qué hacer, nosotros haremos lo nuestro en su momento.

2 tejones salen del escondite y van a una parte no muy alejada del hábitat de los pingüinos.

-Ahí está- dijo uno de ellos que estaba junto con uno que era muy oscuro y no se notaba bien con la poca luz que había en el lugar, refiriéndose al pequeño pingüino que caminaba despreocupadamente hacia el hábitat de la elefanta, en un momento se dirige a una especie de caja con cables y palancas dentro y empezó a morder todos los cables consiguiendo que los focos que alumbraban el zoológico se apagan dejándolo completamente oscuro- ahora.

Mientras el pequeño Cabo caminaba despreocupadamente y pensando en cuanto se esforzaría en el próximo acto, se sorprendió al ver que de pronto todas las luces del zoológico estaban apagadas por lo que no veía bien por donde iba, en un momento escuchó un sonido como de gruñido y empezó a asustarse, pues no sabía qué lo hacía, pero no le gustaba, entonces, de un rincón y sin previo aviso vio a la criatura que lo hacía, pero que no pudo distinguir lo que era por la oscuridad que había, solo sabía que su mirada era fiera. De un segundo a otro esa criatura lo iba a atacar y el pequeño hizo solo lo primero que se le ocurrió, o sea correr.

-Todo de acuerdo al plan- dijo el otro tejón sonriendo con malicia- cuando se hayan ido todos los humanos por el corte de luz, lo terminaras de perseguir hasta donde estarán los únicos que van a quedar…

El pingüinito no sabía qué hacer, pues estaba muy asustado, ni adonde ir, pues no podía ver bien por donde iba, solo sabía que debía seguir corriendo si no quería que lo atraparan, lo único que veía de momento eran paredes, jaulas, de vez en cuando la cara de la criatura que lo perseguía que finalmente pudo distinguir, era un tejón nada contento y también de vez en cuando veía unas siluetas altas a lo lejos que no sabía bien qué eran, pero tenía la idea de que eran personas.

Con los otros 3 tejones…

-Ya se fueron todas las personas, vamos- dijo uno de ellos.

Fueron los 3 en la misma dirección, hasta que encontraron a unos 3 humanos jóvenes, que tenían máscaras (irónicamente de tejones) y unas jaulas.

-Los humanos sí que son raros.

-Miren- dijo uno de los humanos señalando a un tejón que los miraba.

-Nuestra primera presa- dijo otro y empiezan a perseguirlo apuntándole con escopetas que disparaban tranquilizadores, pero dejaron.

En eso, el tejón que perseguía al pingüino vio una sombra moviéndose en un rincón.

_-´´Ahora``_ - pensó el perseguidor, hizo que el pequeño corriera, ya bastante cansado hasta un cierto punto, aumento la velocidad y le dio un golpe de costado que lo dejó en el suelo y se fue.

-No, por favor, no me hagas daño- rogaba Cabo que pudo notar que tenía toda la intención de hacerlo, no se equivocaba.

El tejón tomó con el hocico, lo zarandeó y lo lanzó fuertemente contra una pared, lo mordió en las patas repetidas veces y lo volvió a lanzarlo de nuevo hacia la misma pared y con la misma fuerza, para así mezclado con el agotamiento de la persecución, no pudiese escapar ni grita por auxilio, en ese momento llega otro tejón, toma al pequeño, con el hocico también y lo a una parte del zoológico, lo deja ahí y justo antes de irse se vuelve hacia a él.

-Esto es para que los tuyos aprendan a no meterse con nosotros enano, que se les meta en la cabeza eso- se oyen unos ruidos de humanos corriendo- y para que tú tampoco lo olvides…- el tejón le da un muy fuerte golpe en el estómago al indefenso y ya lastimado pingüino- hasta nunca enano- y con una horrible sonrisa de malicia en su rostro se va.

En ese momento, los humanos aún perseguían al tejón que quería que fuese su presa, en un momento sienten como una especie de chillido detrás de ellos, lo que los distrae por un segundo, dándole al tejón la oportunidad de ocultarse y al notar los humanos que su presa se había ido, sorprendidos y un poco decepcionados, estaban a punto de tomar otra dirección que era directo al puesto del guardia del zoológico, en eso, oyen algo así como un graznido que venía de enfrente de ellos, no muy lejos, los 3 avanzan y ven que se trataba de un pequeño pingüino en mitad del camino.

-Miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí, un pingüinito- dice uno de ellos- esto debe es una suerte.

-Cuánto crees que nos darán por él?- pregunta otro.

-Hay que averiguarlo- toma al pingüino que había quedado semiinconsciente y lo metió en una jaula.

-Oigan ustedes!- los 3 vieron al guardia que les grito- Que tienen en las manos!

-Nos atraparon, vámonos de aquí!

Los 3 se largan a correr, saltan la barda del zoológico lo más rápido que pudieron considerando que aún tenían la jaula con Cabo adentro y se alejaron.

-Bien chicos, vamos a decirle al jefe que el trabajo está hecho—dijo uno de los tejones con su sonrisa de malicia.

Con los ladrones de animales…

Los 3 aún corrían.

-Que lastima, a penas conseguimos botín- dijo uno de ellos- además este está lastimado.

-Nos ahorra el trabajo de hacerlo nosotros, además, considera que es difícil conseguir pingüinos-dijo otro.

-Tiene razón, deja de quejarte- dijo el que parecía el líder- ya estamos lo bastante lejos, vamos a ese callejón y descansemos, cubre al pájaro ese.

Los otros 2 obedecen y lo siguen. En ese momento, justo pasaba por ahí el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, mientras los 3 ladrones corrían hacia el callejón y lo ven enfrente de ellos y del lugar al que se dirigían.

-Muévete como te llames!-dijo el líder sacando una navaja de su bolsillo, pero como no se dio cuenta por donde iba y por un descuido se tropieza enfrente de Severus, provocando que el resto también lo haga, sin contar que se les había caído la jaula, revelando lo que había dentro.

-Qué extraño, no recordaba que se pudiese tener pingüinos de mascotas- dijo Snape, viendo al lastimado animal de la jaula, sospechando lo que pasaba.

-Este… es que trabajamos en el zoológico y…

-Ah sí? Desde cuando los del zoológico llevan máscaras y una navaja para amenazar al que se les ponga enfrente- seguía diciendo el ex mortífago con ambas manos en los bolsillos (supongo que imaginan que tiene en uno de ellos), que al parecer, no le había agradado nada el gesto.

-Okey, nos descubriste- dijo el líder - y si no quieres que la probemos contigo será mejor que te quites del camino… -dijo amenazándolo con la navaja mientras se levantaba.

-No me digas- responde con sarcasmo Severus sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos- tipos tan valientes como ustedes que roban un pingüino.

El líder del grupo, enojado, va al ataque él, pero de un momento siente como que algo fuerte, no sabría decir qué, lo empujó hacia atrás y lo dejo, nuevamente, tirado en el suelo.

-Pero qué… qué fue…- se enojó aun más- basta de juegos, ustedes 2, acábenlo.

Los 2 que lo acompañaban obedecieron, pero corrieron la misma suerte que su líder, mientras salían de su asombro de haber sido atacados, pero sin saber con qué, Severus caminaba hacia la jaula y la toma, le da una ojeada rápida al pingüino y luego los mira a ellos.

-Debo preguntar, qué iban a hacer después de esto, buscar un niño de 3 años para tener un pleito con una victoria asegurada?- preguntó el profesor, a lo que los 3 sujetos respondieron con una mirada casi de odio.

Severus empieza a caminar para alejarse de ellos como si nada…

-A no, vuelve aquí con nuestro botín- dijo el líder levantándose rápidamente junto con los que lo acompañaban, pero justo en ese momento el hombre, que estaba de espaldas a ellos, se dio vuelta y gritó unas palabras que ellos olvidarían en un instante.

-_Obliviate!_

De un momento a otro los chicos estaban otra vez en el suelo, solo que esta vez, no sabía que hacían ahí, es más, no recordaban nada de lo ocurrido desde que salieron de su guarida y como no veían a nadie alrededor y notaron lo tarde que era, decidieron, pues, devolverse y olvidar el asunto (al menos eso ya estaba hecho he he he).

En otra parte de Londres, donde el ambiente era algo… como decirlo… sombrío, apareció Severus con la jaula aún en la mano y se dijo para si.

-Ahora es bastante tarde, mañana lo iré a dejar al zoológico y asunto zanjado- el hombre se dirige a su casa, entra en ella y la sierra.

Mientras tanto en el zoológico…

-CÓMO QUE NO ESTÁ CON TIGO?- preguntaba un exasperado tío Nagel.

-No, pensé que quizás tardaba por el corte de luz, pero al final el pequeñín nunca llegó y…

Los pingüinos estaban preocupados, al notar que el menor de ellos tardaba mucho en volver de tomar el té con la elefanta, decidieron ir a buscarlo, esperando encontrarlo ahí o de camino, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que ninguna de las 2 cosas pasó.

-Escuchen todos- dijo una pingüino, por lo que se veía, algo avanzada en edad- ahora es muy tarde, lo mejor es que empecemos a buscarlo mañana a primera hora, es posible incluso que las personas sepan algo, están todos de acuerdo (no se hagan ilusiones que más de 10 no eran).

Los pingüinos se miran entre sí y asienten, esperando al día siguiente, saber algo del pequeño Cabo.

Continuara ( posiblemente solo haga un capítulo más, y un epílogo, solo para que lo sepan

Reviews pleas

bye


	2. Chapter 2

SutoCrossover HP/PDM

**Ni Los Pingüinos de Madagascar ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, si no a los genios que los crearon respectivamente.**

**Mando saludos a leyva 1330 a haya-chan y a todos los que disfruten de los pingüinos y/o de Harry Potter y lean este fanfic.**

En la calle Hiladera, que en ese momento estaba completamente vacía, frente a una casa que no parecía justamente la más lujosa del mundo (pero no era precisamente un chiquero, para tanto no era), de un segundo a otro, aparece un hombre vestido con una túnica negra que en una de sus manos llevaba una jaula no muy grande y por lo que se notaba no muy pesada y que al parecer no estaba vacía, y en otra lo que parecía una vara de madera. El hombre se acerca a la casa, abre la puerta y entra en ella. Ya dentro, deja la jaula en una mesa, mira su interior por un instante y piensa…

-´´_No seré fanático de los animales ni nada pero… atacar así a un pingüino tan joven hasta para mi es enfermizo…``_

Decidió sacar al pequeño pingüino de la jaula para poder así verlo más detenidamente y pudo notar algo curioso…

-´´_Que extraño, estas heridas no parecen hechas por humanos, si hasta tiene mordidas, pero no sabría decir de qué, bueno en estos casos una poción podría servir… pero que estoy diciendo, para lo que me importa, mañana por la mañana llevaré al animal a zoológico de Londres y ya, no tengo por qué ocuparme de este pingüino, no es mi problema…``_

Luego de haber pensado en eso, vuelve a meter al pingüino en su jaula, era tarde así que se fue a la cama y temprano en la mañana fue hacia la jaula con el pingüino aún inconsciente dentro, se transportó con él a un lugar cercano al zoológico en el que los muggles no lo pudiesen ver y se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que él creía, se desharía del ave ártica, pero al llegar a su destino, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el zoológico estaba cerrado y que seguiría así por unos días.

-Tiene que ser una broma- dijo para sí el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts- ahora qué hago con el pingüino?…- decidió ir a su casa para pensar mejor.

Al llegar y dejar la jaula en el mismo lugar en que la había dejado la primera vez empezó a pensar para saber qué hacer con el pequeño enjaulado, en un momento pensó en dejarlo por ahí, pero sería haberlo sacado de las manos de los tipos que lo enjaularon en primer lugar para nada, después pensó en llevarlo a Dumbledore, pero lo descarto enseguida, no conocía a nadie que le pudiese ayudar con el problema, entregarlo a la policía muggle sería tener publicidad que no quería ya sea de parte de los muggles o del ministerio, así que llegó a la conclusión, muy a su pesar, de quedarse con el pingüino hasta que abriesen el zoológico de nuevo. Teniendo ya zanjado el asunto, decidió que si así iba a ser, curaría totalmente las heridas del pingüino y justo cuando pensaba hacerlo…

-_´´…Qué…dónde estoy?``_- se pregunto el pingüino que estaba recién empezando a despertar lentamente ( por lo adolorido que aún estaba) de su inconsciencia y estaba entreabriendo los ojos- oooouh me duele todo- abre más o menos bien los ojos y ve que no se encontraba precisamente en un lugar abierto- _´´qué es esto?...``- _pensó asustado al verse en un lugar totalmente extraño, intentó pararse como pudo agarrándose de los barrotes de la jaula con sus aletitas para sostenerse y pudo comprobar definitivamente que se hallaba en un lugar completamente desconocido, nada que él hubiese visto antes en su corta vida, y no solo eso, también vio en el lugar a una persona cuya apariencia le inspiró algo de miedo( por no decir mucho), no pudo evitar ponerse bastante nervioso y algo histérico, lo único que quería en ese momento era volver al zoológico con los demás pingüinos, quería salir de ese lugar, sin contar que pensaba que esa persona que le inspiraba miedo, seguramente le haría algo malo.

…se percató de que el pingüino empezó a despertar y que por lo visto, el pequeño animal estaba asustado y no poco, pues se le quedo mirando con una mirada que cualquiera hubiese notado, lo veía con miedo, lo que en por ciertas razones (más de una) no le sorprendía demasiado, de cualquier forma, no se le escapó el hecho de que aún no lo sanaba. Lo malo de eso es que el pingüinito estaba empezando a intranquilizarse y a moverse como tratando de escapar de la celda que lo aprisionaba.

-Quédate tranquilo, que esto no dolerá, quieto- dijo esto apuntándolo con su varita.

El pequeño escuchó lo que le dijo el humano, pero no se fiaba de él, así que intentó retroceder, pero dado su poco espacio no consiguió mucho, así que, se apegó lo más posible al lado de la jaula que era el opuesto al que lo estaba mirando esa persona y se cubrió el rostro con sus adoloridas aletitas y esperó que le llegará algún golpe o algo así, en resumen, algo que le causara dolor, pero grande fue su sorpresa que en vez de eso, sintió algo completamente diferente, algo así como unas sensaciones de alivio, es más, hasta sentía menos dolor del que sentía hace tan solo unos segundos y al mirarse los lugares en los que se suponía que tenía las heridas no pudo contener una cara de sorpresa enorme al ver que ninguna de ellas estaba, ni una sola.

-Creo que ya son todas- dijo el humano dejando de apuntarlo con la varita y viendo como el pingüino pasa de mirarse sorprendido a mirarlo a él sorprendido.

Él pequeño no podía salir de su asombro, pues, por la apariencia de esta persona, él estaba seguro de que esa persona le iba a hacer algún tipo de daño, pero en vez de eso lo sanó. Esto lo llevó a pensar que quizás se había equivocado en juzgar a este tan pronto.

-´´_Hmm, mejor agrando esa jaula, no vaya a ser que siendo tan pequeña, el pingüino empiece a molestar tratando de salir o algo así_``- pensado esto, el hombre hizo un movimiento de varita, agrandando la jaula con el animal adentro, haciéndola más ancha y ligeramente más alta, luego de lo cual se guardo su varita en el bolsillo.

Nuevamente el pingüino se había quedado con el pico abierto con esta persona, ahora, no tenía idea de cómo, pero por alguna razón estaba seguro de que había sido él, había agrandado la celda en la que lo tenían capturado (que para él ahora estaba bastante mejor); en ese momento no dejaba de preguntarse si lo volvería a sorprender y con qué, o si quizás todos lo humanos podía hacer esas cosas y que quías le pregunte después a su abuela o a su tío o… Fue que pensando al estar pensando en eso le llego un enorme sentimiento de nostalgia, ¿volvería a ver a su familia? O más dudoso todavía ¿volvería alguna vez al zoológico?, al pensar en todo eso sintió una gran tristeza y no pudo evitar empezar a llorar.

Casi justo después de haber agrandado la jaula Severus vio que el pingüino tenía, si es que se podía decir, un semblante triste, se podía decir que hasta estaba llorando, aunque en el fondo no le sorprendía tanto ese hecho, considerando lo lejos que estaba de los suyos y de el lugar que él consideraba su hogar, los niños pequeños de cualquier especie (suponía él) suelen sufrir nostalgia en ocasiones así; de todos modos el detalle estaba en que no tenía idea de cómo hacer que dejara de llorar, se puso a pensar un segundo y se le ocurrió que quizás funcionaría darle comida, aunque estaba el detalle de que no tenía pescado como para darle ( tan ignorante no era como para no saber que los pingüinos comen pescado), decidió ir a conseguir algo y volver.

-_´´No puedo creer que tenga que estar cuidando a un pingüino``- _pensó el mago justo antes de irse de su casa.

El pequeño pingüino decidió intentar dejar de estar triste buscando alguna distracción, por lo que se puso a explorar con la mirada el lugar en el que se encontraba, considerando el tamaño de las cosas seguramente eran de persona, seguro que eran del que lo llevo hasta ahí, no se podía decir que sea un lugar muy alegre, a decir verdad, nada alegre, aún cuando no sabía que eran la mayoría de esas cosas, hasta para él era obvio que el lugar no irradiaba alegría precisamente, en el fondo el pequeño pingüino se preguntaba ¿por qué? Si cuando él veía a los humanos observándolo siempre los veía alegres y vestidos de vivos colores, pero esta persona era diferente y el casi polluelo que aún estaba en la jaula no podía encontrar una razón, pero pensó que quizás lo descubriría en otro momento (o que quizás, al menos, era posible); pensando en esto, de repente, al oír un ruido ( el de una puerta que se serraba) cayó en la cuenta de un detalle, el humano ya no estaba.

Dándole, digamos, una reconsiderada a la situación actual, estaba consciente de que de pingüinos no sabía mucho, así que decidió informarse, el detalle estaba en que también estaba consciente de que en su casa no iba a encontrar ni un solo libro que le ayude en ese tema, así no tenía más remedio que buscar uno en otra parte, así que sin previo aviso salió con paso rápido de la casa y con un simple giro, desapareció sin que el pingüinito se diera cuenta.

En el zoológico, en la mañana los pingüinos buscaron por donde se les ocurrió al pequeño perdido, pero nada, no se encontraba en ninguno de los hábitats que revisaron, los pingüinos estaban desconcertados, a muchos parecía que la expresión de tristeza no se les quitaría nunca, ni uno solo de los animales a los que les preguntaron los había visto, ahora solo les faltaba a uno de los hábitat su última esperanza de encontrarlo en el zoológico, era el hábitat de los tejones…

-Que tal pingüinos- saludo el líder de los tejones con sorna, parecía de buen humor- a qué debo la visita.

-Veo que están tan aislados que las noticias no llegan pronto hasta aquí- dijo Nagel a quien los tejones le daban mucha desconfianza- vinimos porque Cabo no aparece.

-Quién?- pregunto el líder del hábitat sin perder su buen humor.

-Cabo, el más joven de los nuestros - respondió el pingüino.

-Ah sí? Es una lástima, no tenía idea.

-Como sea, revisaremos su hábitat para asegurarnos de que no está aquí de casualidad.

-Revisen todo lo que quieran entonces, te aseguro que ninguno de nosotros lo tiene aquí.

El tío de Cabo lo miro con aún más desconfianza y se fue a buscarlo por todo ese lugar mientras el tejón solo sonreía con malicia evitando que los pingüinos lo vieran haciéndolo.

Los pingüinos lo buscaron por todas partes, pero nada, 0, no estaba ahí, nada que hacer…

-Como les dije, aquí no está, se los dije, o no chicos?- pregunto el líder al resto de los tejones, los cuales asienten.

-Vámonos chicos- dijo Nagel que no podía evitar pensar que había gato encerrado en todo el asunto, usualmente los tejones no le hubiesen dejado registrar su hábitat así como así, al ver al resto de los pingüinos pudo notar que quizás pensaban lo mismo que el.

En el hábitat de los pingüinos.

-Lo encontraron?- pregunto un pingüino poco menor que Nagel.

-Lo siento Zeth, no lo encontramos ahí- responde Nagel.

El mencionado da un suspiro de entre resignación y decepción.

- primero pierdo a su madre y ahora a él- aunque intentaba disimular su tristeza, le era muy difícil.

-Vamos hermano, no pierdas la esperanza.

-Lo sé Nagel, lo sé, la situación es difícil, en una hora vendrá el médico de las personas, quiero que cada uno de los pingüinos del hábitat pregunte al resto de los animales si vio al sospechoso, excepto tú y yo Nagel, que iremos con las personas, puede que tengan algún indicio.

-Ha, sabía que no te rendirías Zeth.

El aludido le responde con una sonrisa mientras Nagel va a dar el aviso de la orden recién dada.

-´´No puedo rendirme, no pienso descansar hasta encontrar a mi hijo sano y salvo, será por ti ni querida Sparta, que en paz descanses``.

El pingüino, deslizándose, va hasta su hermano para ejecutar lo ya dicho.

Poco tiempo después, frente a la casa en la que habitaba (al menos moderadamente) el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, aparece él, con un libro en mano y una bolsa con algo dentro en la otra, él exmortífago entra en la casa y al hacerlo, nota que el pingüino se veía menos triste que antes, se acerco a él y vio como el pequeño animal lo miraba con algo de curiosidad.

Cuando el humano se fue, Cabo se quedó pensando en qué estarían haciendo ahora los demás pingüinos en el zoológico ¿Lo estaría buscando? ¿Qué pasara cuando noten que el ya no está en el zoológico?¿Saldrían de él para encontrarlo? Y si lo hacía ¿podrían? Verdaderamente esperaba que sí; estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando, nuevamente, escuchó el mismo ruido que antes (el de la puerta) y vio al humano, que aun le daba algo de miedo, acercarse con algo que parecía una bolsa en una mano y lo que parecía un libro en la otra, ¿qué sería lo que había en esa bolsa? Algo le decía al pequeño cabo que tenía que esperar para averiguarlo y que además, no tendría que esperar mucho…

CONTINUARÁ…

Por cierto, me arrepentí y decidí hacerlo más largo, solo para que sepan

Hasta la prox.


End file.
